Existing methods for preventing movement of goods such as plastic-sheet wrapping, net wrapping and even taping are not successful and much damage is caused by shifting loads. In the case of refrigerated goods, the plastic-sheet wrapping method restricts airflow through the goods causing hot-spots within the load and resulting in temperature damage to goods. In addition to goods being damaged, there is much damage done to the actual packaging materials used to contain goods during the general handling and transportation phase whether in the pack-house, cold room, distribution centre, during delivery to retailers, during delivery to wholesalers and even during delivery to the end user. Container loads are being rejected due to packaging damage alone, even though the goods contained within the packaging might have escaped undamaged. The greater proportion of all damage is due to goods shifting on the pallet and either falling off the pallet or knocking against other palletised goods or objects as a result of having shifted. The present invention seeks at least in part to overcome some of these disadvantages.